


Around We Go

by TripCreates



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Day Off, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Takato just wanted a quiet, relaxing day off at home. Not to be dragged around an amusement park. Yet here he was...





	Around We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing bl fanfic in 2019? I don't care anymore lol 
> 
> This fic is for my dear friend [ZeeWee](https://twitter.com/hellozeewee)! We actually bonded over this show as it was airing so I wanted to write her something for it. When I asked her what she would like to see these two get up to, she said going to an amusement park and riding the Ferris wheel. It was a cute idea so I had to write it for her. I hope you enjoy Zee!!
> 
> And to anyone else reading this, I hope you enjoy it as well~

Every now and then, Takato wondered how his life ended up the way this. He was one of the top actors in Japan and yet, he was letting himself be dragged around by another grown man in an amusement park. As in literally being dragged by this so-called “angel”.

“Come on, Takato-san! The line for this one isn’t too long now,” Junta said, glancing over his shoulder.

Takato grimaced as he looked up at the looming ride instead of his boyfriend. It was the largest one in the park so naturally; the line was packed when they first passed it earlier in the day. Takato was relieved when it seemed like he wouldn’t be forced on it. Not to say he was _afraid_ of roller-coasters, but they were not his most favorite thing in the world.

Why did Junta like them so much? Where was the fun in being hurled around at neck breaking speeds while screaming your head off?

While he wasn’t overly thrilled with the day’s events, Takato was happy to see Junta enjoying himself on their trip. The younger man deserved it after working hard on his recent projects.

“Okay, fine, but this is the last one for the day. I mean it, Chunta,” Takato said as he was pulled along toward the ride.

They’d been there all day since Junta surprised him with the day trip to this park and Takato was exhausted late into the afternoon. It was their first day off together in a while and he was glad to spend it with him. Takato just didn’t think it would be something this tiring. He didn’t consider himself old by any means, but he certainly felt almost thirty, if not older, at that moment.

So much for the relaxing day off he wanted.

Junta talked as they made their way up to the front of the line. Listening to his voice helped keep Takato’s nerves at bay. But it all came crashing back to him as he climbed into the seat and was strapped in but the attendant.  

_Just this ride and then I can go home,_ Takato repeated to himself.

“Don’t worry, Takato-san. I’m right here with you,” Junta said.

Takato closed his eyes and nodded as he gripped the harness. It would all be over before he knew it and he wasn’t alone for it. He would be okay.

 

After the ride finally came to an end, Junta helped Takato out of his seat. Takato gripped his hand tightly as he stepped out of it. He was relieved to be on solid ground again. He had his fill of roller coasters to last the rest of this life.

Junta’s hand lingered a little longer than it should have in public before letting go.

“Wasn’t that incredible?” Junta asked as they made their way back down.

“If you say so,” Takato deadpanned.

He pulled out the park map to figure out how to get back to the front gate. As Takato led the way, nearing the gate and ready to leave, he felt Junta grab his wrist to stop him.

“Wait, Takato-san. There’s one last thing I want us to do before we leave.”

Takato kept his gaze ahead of him. The front gate was just in sight, calling for his release from all of this. He was so close to going home. “I thought I said the ride we were just on was the last one?”

“I know, but this will be the last one for sure. Please, Takato-san.”

“We’ve been here all day, Chunta. Let’s go.”

When Junta wouldn’t let go, Takato sighed and glanced back at him. It was a calculated move on Junta’s part, and a mistake for Takato, as the younger man gave him the big, puppy dog eyes that Takato was weak against. 

“What is it?”

“The Ferris wheel.”

Takato hesitated in his reply, looking to the right at the towering wheel. Now that was something he could handle just fine.

“Seems a little boring for you though,” he said as his gaze landed back on his boyfriend.

“Nothing is boring with you,” Junta said, words dripping with sincerity.

Honestly, how can he say such things to earnestly? And why did Takato always fall for them?

“Alright, fine. But nothing else!”

Junta instantly perked up after getting his way and Takato made sure to let his annoyance show as he was dragged off into the opposite direction of where he really wanted to go.

The line wasn’t too long by the time they reached the Ferris wheel which appeased Takato. When it was their turn, he climbed in first with Junta sliding into the seat next to him as the operator closed the door.

There wasn’t much space between them and Takato felt that familiar shiver up his spine. Junta was up to something, he just knew it.

He threw him a cautious glance. “Sit over there. Do you think it’s wise for us to sit this close? Someone could see us.”

Junta smiled. “It’s okay. There’s nothing for them to see,” he said as he rested his arm behind Takato.

However, Takato wasn’t convinced. After all, they were in an enclosed space even if it was in public.

As the ride started, Junta behaved himself to Takato’s surprise. He was sure his boyfriend would take advantage of the semi-private enclosure, but he didn’t. He felt an odd feeling take over that Takato couldn’t quite put his finger on. He certainly was not disappointed by the lack of activity.

Takato relaxed into Junta, closing the remaining space between them, despite his initial protest of them being too close. It was hard not to feel drawn to the other man like he was being magnetically pulled toward him.

Junta’s hand moved from the back of the seat to curl around Takato’s shoulders as Takato rested his head on his shoulder. It wouldn’t take much more for Takato to simply fall asleep right there as his eyelids began to close.

Takato wasn’t sure how long the ride had gone on for when he heard Junta call his name.

“Takato-san.”

“Hmm?” He kept his eyes closed as he waited for Junta to continue.

“Can we take a picture together as we reach the top?” Junta asked.

Takato sighed. “Haven’t we taken enough for one day?”

He felt Junta kiss the top of his head. “Indulge me, please?”

“That’s what I’ve done all day,” Takato mumbled under his breath.

But Takato opened his eyes and started to pull away when Junta stopped him.

“No, you can stay just like that,” he instructed. His phone was already in his hand.

Takato paused for a moment before he leaned back into his previous position. “Okay, fine.”

Sometimes it was just easier to give in to Junta’s whims to get it over with faster. Takato relaxed his face into a more agreeable expression. He may be exhausted, but he was a professional that knew how to push through for the perfect shot.

Junta extended his arm and took a moment to get the angle to his liking as they reached the top of the wheel. He snapped the photo and brought the phone close, checking to see how it turned out.

Takato glanced at the screen and had to admit it was a beautiful picture of them with the sun setting behind them.

“It looks good,” he said.

Junta squeezed his shoulder. “Any picture of Takato-san is perfect.”

That was an extremely biased opinion from Junta, but Takato couldn’t stop the small upward tug of his lips.

 

At long last, they made their way towards the exit after getting off the ride.

“I’m surprised that you didn’t try anything while we were here today,” Takato said as they made their way through the parking lot.

Junta cocked his head to the side as he looked down at him. “Did you _want_ me to do something?” he asked in an innocent tone to his voice despite the implications of his words.

“N-no!” Takato stuttered.

How dare he have the nerve to think that! It’s not like Takato was like him, always on and ready to go.

Before he could reply, Junta threw his head back and laughed. “Don’t worry, I have more stuff planned for us when we get home.”

And there it was. Takato’s shoulders sagged in defeat.

So much for getting any rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And make sure to check out ZeeWee's new [art twitter](https://twitter.com/hellozeewee) she recently set up! She's got great stuff!!
> 
> If you liked this and want to share on twitter, use this [post](***).


End file.
